Okubyouna arashi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños, Haru.


_Free!_ , es propiedad de Ouji Kouji.

 **O** _kubyouna arash_ _ **i**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

Ciertamente Haruka no tenía ninguna semejanza con el verano. La calidez de la estación no estaba en él. Ni la intensidad de ese sofocante sol. Tampoco la viveza impregnada en los campos o la verde belleza. Solo existía algo parecido, algo que ambos compartían y que sin duda alguna adoraban: el agua. Los dos parecían disfrutar de ella. Haruka sumergiéndose en los lagos, el mar o alguna piscina. El verano dejando caer tormentas, acariciando a la tierra con chaparrones o mareas violentas. Pero de allí en más, no había nada que los uniera. Y eso a Rin le parecía ridículo de cierta manera.

"Por el aspecto de las nubes esto va a durar otro rato más", con un aspecto calmo y aparentemente resignado examinó el cielo oscuro desde la acera, resguardado bajo el techo de una pastelería de aspecto europea. "Debí traer conmigo un paraguas", la ventisca le arrojó una gota de agua de forma certera, cegándole la visión del ojo izquierdo. Sobresaltándose por momentos para después con total tranquilidad tallarse el párpado con la palma de la mano. Un vistazo más arriba bastó para que tronara la lengua y ladeara los labios. " _Tsk"_

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Haruka, y Rin pensó en comprarle un pastel que fuera de su agrado. Batalló para encontrar una repostería que aceptara la absurda idea de preparar una tarta que llevara saba como relleno, y si se sinceraba ninguna aceptó hacerlo. Excepto aquella que se situaba a sus espaldas. Pero aún así el pâtisserie optó por ofrecerle un par de empanadas rellenas de pescado, con el alegato de lo que pedía era un insulto a la alta repostería no solo europea sino que de cualquier sitio. Ni siquiera los chinos hubieran accedido, fue lo último dicho por el hombre para hacerlo desistir de su objetivo. Eso y que él mismo pensaba era asqueroso. "Diablos, más vale que te gusten, Haru", se pasó los dedos por el fleco abochornado por sus tontas acciones. ¿Tanto le quería?, ¿tanto como para haberse obligado a encontrar motivos suficientes y razones fuera de lógica para conseguir algo que no comería aunque de ello dependiese su vida? Se sonrojó, hasta las orejas sin notarlo siquiera, cuando instintivamente colocó la bolsa de papel con empanadas detrás suyo en un intento por protegerla de la lluvia que repentinamente se había tornado mucho más violenta.

Enarcó la ceja izquierda, mirando la lluvia convertirse en tormenta. "Genial", no prestó atención a su situación. Ni se percató de que su silueta llamaba demasiado la atención. Lo suficiente para que las personas de los establecimientos circundantes le miraran. Las ropas ligeras, informales, y la humedad del aire aunado al torrencial, se encargaron de resaltar su esbelta figura. Después de todo Matsuoka Rin era una belleza.

La desesperación le sobrevino al ver en su reloj de pulsera marcar las 17:30, había comentado tres días antes a esta fecha con Makoto sobre un regalo sorpresa. Pidiéndole entonces que se las arreglara para distraer a Haruka cuando ya le había prometido que pasarían todo el día juntos. El plazo establecido se cumplió hace 5 minutos y aunque era poco tiempo, Rin lo sentía años. Asi pues, se puso a meditar sobre el qué hacer. Volver en metro no era ya más una opción, no a menos de que le importara poco arruinar las empanadas para llegar hasta la estación. Lo mismo respecto al autobús. Las únicas opciones era llamar un taxi o esperar resignado hasta que al verano le diera por dejar de empapar esa parte del mundo. " _Nn"_ , se apretó el puente de la nariz furioso. Chirriando los dientes con marcado odio. Apretando los párpados sin notar que el lugar donde estaba parado ya no lo resguardaba tanto. Pero justo en mitad de su enojo una llamada llegó. El móvil vibrando en la bolsa trasera del pantalón le advirtió y sin pensarlo lo sacó para ver que en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de: Tachibana Makoto. Antes de responder inspiró hondo.

"¿Makoto?", un ritmo alegre, propio de Nagisa, se escuchaba al otro lado de la bocina. Esperó, sí que lo hizo, a que el otro respondiera.

" _Ah, ¿Rin?"_

"¿Qué está pasando allí?", no le sorprendía, ni lo más mínimo, oír a Rei chillar sobre algo que Nagisa estaba haciendo, seguro por estar fuera de lugar o no ser estético.

" _Ah, lo siento. Es que Nagisa quiere que nos disfracemos de ¡¿peces?!"_

" _¿Peces?, ¿qué son, niños de primaria?"_ ; la sola idea le hizo hacer una mueca incrédula y remembrar a cierto mocoso a su cargo que no dejaba de causar alboroto por todo. "No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo. Como sea, Makoto necesito que entretengas a Haru por un poco más. Ahora mismo me encuentro atrapado por la lluvia", y esta continuaba con la misma intensidad. De hecho ya tenía el cabello completamente húmedo. Y este brillaba como el fuego bajo los faros ambarinos de la pastelería.

" _Rin, sobre Haru no creo poder re-"_

"Vamos, con que llenes la tina del baño basta para mantener ocupado a ese sujeto", no quería excusas, necesitaba de verdad que ese idiota se quedara en casa esperándolo. Ya había batallado lo suficiente cuando le dijo que necesitaba hacer algo urgente y que tendrían que separarse por unos momentos, como para que ahora las cosas se arruinaran por completo.

" _Rin, Haru ya no... Woah, ¡¿Na-nagisa?!",_ el grito de Makoto se mezcló con el tronido de un furioso relámpago reventando el concreto. Impidiéndole escucharlo.

"Oi, Makoto, ¿qué está pasando?, no te escucho", alzó el volumen en un intento por hacerse escuchar pero el ruido de la lluvia, los relámpagos y el caos al otro lado del auricular se tragaron el sonido de su voz.

" _N-no, ¡hya!, es-pera",_ y aún así alcanzó a entender las últimas palabras de Makoto y la risa de Nagisa al fondo, antes de perder la conexión por completo.

"...¿Qué?, no, Makoto, deja de perder el tiempo y presta atención. Pase lo que pase no dejes que Haru se de cuen-", desesperado aceleró el habla pero un ruido similar al crujir de las hojas y una clara, cruda y simple pregunta a sus espaldas le heló por completo. Sintiendo por primera vez el frescor de esa tormenta de verano.

"¿Quée no me dé cuenta de qué?", los ojos se abrieron tanto que las puntas de las largas y oscuras pestañas alcanzaron a arañarle la órbita. Los labios, bermejos por la temperatura, se congelaron y Rin no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarlo.

"...Ha..ru", allí estaba Nanase. Empapado de pies a cabeza. Con el cabello desarreglado y los zapatos blancos ahora grisáceos. La comparación fluyó de nuevo. Esa entre el verano y ese sujeto. Pero esta vez, Matsuoka encontró —fácilmente— una perfecta similitud entre esos dos. El cielo gris, casi negro, lleno de indiferencia. La lluvia calma que al ser provocada se desata hasta transformarse en tormenta. La abundante agua fusionándose con la estación. Y los rayos de un puro azul, le revelaban a Rin que Haruka era el verano propio, estaba allí, en sus cabellos negros, en los ojos zarcos, en su carácter, en sus poros, y junio 30 era más que apropiado para ser el cumpleaños de este.

"Rin", salió tardíamente de su comparación. De esa que volvían a enamorarlo de Haruka. Y se estremeció como si tuviese miedo. Sintiéndose angustiado y con la mirada hermosamente destrozada. Todo porque Nanase le contemplaba con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente molesto.

"¿Qué ha-ces a-quí-", le preguntó sin voluntad propia, debido a que su curiosidad afloró antes de que pudiera volver a su cordura. Y cuando lo hizo vino una pausa, una aclaración y una pregunta distinta: "Espera, ¿cómo sabías que me encontraba en este lugar?"

"Tu teléfono", la respuesta de Nanase llegó sin titubeos, cruda, directa. Con esas pupilas frescas aprisionándole. Haciendo que los labios de Rin temblaran suavemente.

"¿Hah?", no entendió nada en absoluto y su cara no tardó en exhibirlo.

Pero Haruka rebuscó en el bolsillo, delantero, de su pantalón con una tranquilidad exasperante. "Nagisa me dijo como usar el tgs para poder localizarte", agregó mostrándole el aparato escurriendo igual que su dueño.

"¡Idio-, no lo saques!, no es aprueba de agua, ¿sabes?, ¿de qué crees que está hecho, eh?", no le dio pauta para nada, y de inmediato se acercó a él para arrebatárselo. "Diablos, no puedo creerlo", examinando —con un gesto de molestia — el teléfono.

"Sí no puede soportar el agua, entonces no lo necesito", quiso golpearlo cuando lo oyó decir aquello, más porque había desviado la cara, negándolo por completo. Actuando totalmente en serio.

"¡Deja de ser tan terco!, ¡y no te deshagas del teléfono solo porque no es capaz de aceptar el agua!", no pudo ni quiso evitarlo, el gritarle hasta incendiarse los pomulos.

Aún así, Nanase tronó la lengua: " _Tch_ ", sin mirarlo siquiera.

"No hagas un berrinche", se lo pidió, esta vez fue así porque su tono había sonado más calmado, incluso la mirada en sus ojos lucía cansada, vencida y con deseos monstruosos de hallarse una paz que sabía no iba a durar mucho, sí es que lograba encontrarla. "Ha—h", suspiró, ladeando la cabeza a la derecha, sacudiéndose el agua de los cabellos sin quererlo. "No puedo creerlo, se supone que Makoto debía de haberte retenido", sobándose la nuca, tratando de controlar su vergüenza.

" No metas a Makoto en esto", pero Haru parecía no querer dejarlo tranquilo con su actual miseria. Ya que su actitud era más hosca de lo acostumbrado.

"¿Eh?"

"Esto es por tu culpa Rin. Prometiste que pasaríamos todo el día juntos", y lo peor no era solo su actitud, si no la veracidad de sus alegatos. Porque tenía razón, absoluta razón con respecto a estar molesto. Pero, ¿era tan malo haber intentado hacer algo más para alegrarlo?

"Solo han sido unos minutos", trató de no verlo. De no toparse con la actual expresión de su cara. Esa que lo incomodaba y le hacía sentir mal.

Pero Haru continuó con la frente rota, los labios tensos y la mirada centelleando y agitándose como las mareas y sus grandes olas.

"Esa expresión tuya me... _Geez_ , da igual. Y no es tgs, es gps idiota", y solo le quedó resignarse. Balancear la situación, mantenerse estable, superponer sus frustraciones para no arruinarlo por completo. " _C'mon_ , no pongas esa cara. Yo soy el que debería estar molesto. Rayos, ¿qué diablos pasa por esa cabeza tuya?, no es como si me fuera a ir sin decir-... Ah", y en esa verborrea desatada para menguarlo todo encontró algo que le hizo sentirse mejor. Incluso sonreírse. "Oh, Dios, eso es muy lindo, Haru", lo era, absolutamente, el saber que Nanase Haruka tenía miedo de perderlo, a él, a Matsuoka Rin.

"Cállate", lo vio sonrojarse, porque ese color en las mejillas se debía a esto y no a las bajas temperaturas que ya cercaba la avenida.

"Hahaha, olvídalo", no pudo evitar no reírse tampoco abrazarse el vientre. Dolía tanto sentirse tan dichoso y aún más ver a Haruka arrugarse la cara de enfado. Se calmó, trató de hacerlo, sintiéndose ahora un poco culpable. Se limpió los ojos y dijo, seguro, feliz un: "No me iré, no iré a ninguna parte"

"¿Hablas en serio?", ganó confianza cuando sus palabras hicieron que el rostro de Haruka se transformara. El frívolo azul deshelándose, semejando polvo de estrellas, le iluminaba la mirada.

Eso le permitió continuar hablando con una seguridad que parecía inquebrantable. "Aa. Totalmente. Por ello no necesitas rastrear cada paso que doy. No cuando cada uno de ellos es para acercarme a ti"

"Rin"

Y a pesar de ello no pudo continuar, no porque lo encontró sumamente vergonzoso. Ganándole la timidez, encogiéndose y tratando de ocultar su expresión del otro. " _Argh_ , basta. ¿Sabes siquiera por qué estoy aquí?"

"Aa", volviéndose de nuevo el objeto de atención de Haruka. Sumiéndose en la presión de su intensa mirada.

Obligándole a decirlo entre dientes, con las orejas rojas y ardientes, y con el alma fuera de su cuerpo: "Feliz cumpleaños, Haru", oprimió el mango de la bolsa de papel para entonces alzarla y extendérsela. No estaba siquiera húmeda, a pesar de su condición no lo catalogaba como una persona seca.

"¿Eh, qué es?", la curiosidad llegó súbita a la cara de Nanase, contrariándolo un poco.

"Oi, ¿no acabas de decir que sabes la razón de porque estoy aquí?, ¿de verdad lo sabes o no?"

"También querías mojarte"

"Tú, ¿en verdad solo piensas en eso?", le observó mientras le hablaba revisar la bolsa. ¿Le habrá gustado?, ¿fue buena idea después de todo?, no era un pastel, ¿debió haber insistido un poco más?, todas esa preguntas le llegaron de golpe, y estaba tan sumido en su repentina angustia que no se percató de en qué momento fue que Haruka se acercó hasta él, lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro.

"Rin"

"¿Uhm?"

"Gracias"

Tampoco lo anticipó, ese movimiento apresurado que lo terminó de descolocar por completo. "¡I-idiota!, alguien puede _mnph-",_ ya que ese era el efecto que poseían los besos de Haru. Quiso resistirse, negarse porque la acera no era un sitio para ello. Porque era inapropiado. Alguien podía verlos. Y estaba seguro de que muchas personas no se sentirían cómodas con tal espectáculo. Sin embargo debido a esa lluvia de verano nadie circulaba las calles, y aunque Rin llamase la atención, la presencia de Haruka se encargaba de encapsularlo y aislarlo de esa parte del mundo.

"Rin", le sintió hablar contra sus labios. Y en esa pausa, con las bocas entreabiertas, Rin no supo atinar si lo que se bebía era la saliva de Haruka o el agua que caía sobre ellos. Ya ni siquiera se preocupó por las empanadas, esas que había estado protegiendo con ferviente amor. Tampoco de que Makoto y los demás les esperaban en casa de Nanase con una fiesta que ya había empezado horas antes.

"Y-ya te oí", le respondió antes de dejar que la lengua de Haru lo sofocase. " _Mierda, no puedo creerlo",_ gimiendo al ritmo de la tormenta, temblando en los brazos del verano y sintiendo el fresco amor de un sujeto que había nacido en un día como hoy.

* * *

 **N/A** Ya, por fin, todavía es 30. Feliz cumpleaños Haru, eso. Gracias, totales.


End file.
